A Touch Of Flame Chapter 3
by enbii
Summary: Envy's captured. Roy decides to pay a little visit to his lover. Nothing dirty, just a couple of kisses and touches....


**Chapter 3**

Days were long and boring for Colonel.

He couldn't stop thinking about Envy and that night. So wrong. But why is everything wrong so beautiful?

It was a week after their encounter when he was informed that the military has captured one of those homunculi creatures.

He wanted to see him or her, but he couldn't. Not until this building gets empty at night and he stay to finish his paperwork.

Finally, after midnight, he signs the last paper and leaves his office.

His prisoner was held in small and empty cell, lying on the cold ground with face hidden under green messy hair.

"Envy?"-Roy moves closer to cell's bars, trying to recognize him.

Purple eyes meet his and evil chuckle came.

"Nice to see you too again, Colonel."-He sits up and moves hair off his face-"How can I help you?"

Roy knew this sweet talk was Envy's dangerous game, yet he wanted to move closer to homunculus and feel his skin again. Bad idea.

"I just wanted to check on you. See if you need anything?"-he says bluntly.

"Me? Since when do you care for sins, Mustang?"-He lays back on ground and stretches-"Maybe a comfy bed would do….?"

"Listen Envy, that night I…"

Envy starts laughing on what Roy frowns.

"Why don't you come in here Colonel? I'm weak and weaponless anyway."-Envy smirks, still lying with his legs spread.

Roy thought this was a bad idea, but his desire beats thoughts and he walks in and kneels next to grinning sin.

"I'm surprised to see you captured. I've heard you're the strongest of all sins."-Colonel returns grin.

"And how do you know? Maybe this is part of my plan to see you?"-Envy speaks in boring voice.

"And why me, Envy?"-Roy quirks eyebrow.

Homunculus sits up on the ground and dangerously moves closer to Roy's face.

"I realized how hard is to get your ass, Colonel. And there's no other way to see you other than get captured. You didn't tell them yet."

"You wouldn't dare?"-Roy gasps.

"They wouldn't believe me. But I have my ways I know that work"-Envy's slim body changes to short blonde.

"FullMetal?"-Roy reaches to touch his face. It was real.

"Shocked? I can take any form you want me to. "-He changes back to his usual form-"But then again we could make a deal!" 

Envy's hand slightly moves to Roy's chest and unbuttons his uniform. Roy trembles for a moment and moves back but Envy crawls closer.

"Envy…"-he gasps.

Before he could think Envy's lips presses with his while sin's palm holds Roy's head from back in place.

Envy's eyes kept closed unlike Roy's, who was still in shock.

He didn't notice that Envy locked his arms in chains on sides until Envy broke the kiss.

"What…are you doing?!"-Roy struggles madly.

"Just making sure you don't escape, Colonel."-Envy says playfully and lies on Mustang's chest.

He curls up his little body and kisses Roy's chest before closing eyes.

"But you said….about the deal….?"-Roy looks at green hair spread on his chest.

"You didn't agree. Sleep well, Mustang."-that was last from Envy before he fell asleep or at least he looked like he was.

Roy tries to move but chains holds him back and his hands falls on Envy's back.

His skin was warm and fragile, white as porcelain. He holds them there and moves slowly up and down. His skin smells like dust and dirt, like this forgotten cell.

In the morning, they'll check Envy. Then Mustang will lose his job and Envy could get killed….or badly hurt.

He can't stop that. Just close eyes and hope this sin will be awake before they come and release him.

He buries face into Envy's hair and sighs.

Next morning, he was awaken by sounds coming from outside. Seem they are searching for him.

He gets up and notices his arms are chained no longer. But Envy was still asleep, curled next to Colonel.

Roy looks for keys just to find them thrown away from bars, far from his reach.

"Damn it!"-He curses out loud on what green haired sin awakes.

"Something wrong, Mustang?"-He asks playfully.

"You! Why did you do this?"-Roy snaps and grabs Envy's shoulders-"If they find me…."

"Then what? Are you afraid to admit you're having feelings for homunculus?"- Envy grins and trips Roy.

Roy falls on back and yelps in pain. Another pain came when Envy sits on his chest and pins him in place.

"You humans are so obvious. But it's fun to watch you suffer and die so easy. Real fun to kill."

"Then….you're going to kill me?"-Roy gasps under sin.

Sounds from outside are coming closer. Envy looks at bars on left then back at Colonel.

"For you, Mustang, pride is more important than life."-Envy grins and kisses him deeply.

Mustang's heart beats faster when he responds and kisses Envy back.

That's when wooden doors were slammed open and a couple of soldiers run in.

"Colonel Mustang?"

….


End file.
